


The Lost Prince

by chandehler, putputters



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Angst, Curses, Family Reunions, Fights, Harry just wants Eggsy to be happy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Kissing, Knight Harry, Knight Merlin, M/M, Magic, Michelle is throwing shade, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oblivious Eggsy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Eggsy, Pining Harry, Prince Eggsy, Rating May Change, Sassy Merlin, Smitten Harry, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Valentine is a weasel, oblivious idiots, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandehler/pseuds/chandehler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputters/pseuds/putputters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil wizard Chester King puts a hex on the royal Unwins and young Gary Unwin disappears when their palace is overrun. Years later, the Queen offers a reward for Gary's return. Two knights plan to find the missing prince and restore their honor among the kingdom. Along the way, they will face everything Chester King and his minions throw at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protect My Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. I apologize in advance. This is just an AU that I couldn't get out of my head and I needed it in my life.

Harry Hart stood along the wall, watching the Prince dance with his cousin, Lady Roxanne. It was his seventh Christmas and he seemed to be very excited to be celebrating it at a ball.

  
"Sir Hart!" King Lee called to the knight.

  
Harry looked over at the King and smiled with a bow, "Yes, Your Majesty?" Lee chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in, "Is there anything to report on Chester?" Harry sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty."

  
Lee nodded with a small frown before masking over it with a smile, watching his son play with Lady Roxanne.  
After a few hours, the ball began to slow down. People were beginning to leave with their restless children and Harry sighed in relief. No one of suspicion seemed to have come to the ball. The rumors of Chester King planning an attack must have been false then.

  
Sir Hart suddenly felt a tug on his uniform. He looked to down to the see the young Prince Gary smiling at him. Harry smiled back at him and knelt to the Prince's level, "Hello, Your Highness. How may I help you?"

  
The Prince giggled and touched the knight's medallion that was around his neck, "Wha's this?" Harry took off the necklace and put it around the other's neck. "It is a symbol of rank. It was my first badge of honour. Would you keep it safe for me?"

  
Prince Gary stood up tall and gave Sir Hart a determined look, "Yessir!"

  
Before Hart could respond, there was the sound of screams and an explosion. He looked up just in time to see Chester King walk up to King Lee, knocking the guards out of the way by an unseen force. He looked down at the young boy, who clutched him tightly.  
King Lee looked at him and yelled, "Protect my family!" That was the last thing he said before Chester forced him to fall to the ground, lifeless. Sir Hart looked at the still form, in numbing shock. He was quickly snapped back to reality by the sound of Queen Michelle, screaming. The whole ballroom went into a panic and Chester began to slaughter everyone he saw.

  
Hart moved quickly, seeing a knight carrying Roxanne to safety. He grabbed the Prince and moved to pull Queen Michelle out of the ballroom. "Your Majesty! We must get you to safety!"

  
Michelle sobbed and followed Sir Hart down the hall and to the servants corridors. "Follow the path out through the back and run!" Harry yelled before closing the hidden door on them to fight off Chester's soldiers. Lee said to protect his family and he would do that, no matter what.  
They just kept coming, and eventually Harry's exhaustion caused him to take a severe blow to the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. He hoped he hadn't failed King Lee's final wish.

  
Michelle quickly led her son through the halls until they were outside, the snow biting at their skin. They finally made it to the train station. Everyone was in a panic. Their King was dead and they were under attack. Michelle jumped into the train as it started to move. The Prince tried to follow her, but his legs weren't fast enough. He fell to the ground, people stepping over him, more worried about themselves. "Eggsy!" Michelle screamed, unable to jump and get her son.  
The last thing he heard before falling unconscious was "Eggsy!"


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is leaving the orphanage to start his job in the town over when he finds a pug who wants him to go another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing. Please tell me if this sucks. I can't even tell.

"Eggsy!" Dean yelled from the other side of the door. Twenty-six year old Eggsy laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. With a sigh, he yelled back, "Yessir!" He quickly got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

His blonde hair was matted and his eyes were sunken in from the lack of good sleep and food. He shook his head and put on his shoes, not having any other clothes to change in to. He put on his moth eaten scarf and jacket and stepped out of the bedroom.  
Dean stood there, with his arms crossed. "Remember to go down the road until there is a fork in the path and--"

"Bye guys!" Eggsy said to the kids that were still too young to have jobs.

"Eggsy!"

  
Eggsy blushed and looked at the man infront of him, "Sorry sir.." Dean growled, "Go down the road and when you reach the fork in the road, go left. If I hear you were misbehaving, I will beat the living shit outta you. Got it?"

Eggsy swallowed his pride and nodded. He quickly turned to walk outside and down the road.  
Eggsy sighed, _I don't belong here_. He looked at the sign that pointed down the two paths. One pointed the way to a life of servitude at the 'Black Prince' and one pointed to a whole new world of possiblilties. _But, I don't belong with the posh gits out there, either_. _They would just look down on me._

Eggsy groaned, "God, give me a sign! Anyfing!" With that he plopped into the snow and gave an irritated huff. He suddenly heard a small grunt and felt a pull on his scarf. He looked over and saw a small pug tugging his scarf off. "Hey!" he yelled. The pug wagged his little curled tail and pranced down the road, leading him to London.

"Great, a dog wants me to go to London..." Realization suddenly dawned on him, "Okay, okay. I can take a hint." Feeling a little giddy, he followed the dog and scooped him up. "I think I'll name you JB."

After about an hour of walking, Eggsy began to see a large palace on the horizon. "Oh wow... Whoever lived there must have been lucky..." he said in awe. As they approached the towering building, JB started to squirm and jumped from Eggsy's arms. He pranced over to the boarded up door and squeezed in. "JB!" Eggsy called and ran to the blocked entryway. He huffed and pulled off some of the wood in order to get in. Once the dust settled, he looked around to see a hall filled with dusty tables. 

From a distance, he could hear JB bark which caused him to stop looking around and follow the noise. Eggsy easily maneuvered the halls and ended up in what seemed to be a ballroom. The blonde gasped as he looked around. _Holy shit,_ _I've never seen such a big room!_ Eggsy moved up the stairs that led to a set of thrones, a portrait of the royal family behind it. He had overheard stories from Dean's thugs, saying that the prince was still missing and his mother was putting out a huge reward for his return. He stared at the little boy in the picture and then focused on the man next to him. 

They seemed so familiar...

"Hey!"

Eggsy jumped at the voice from behind him. He whirled around and saw a dark haired man and a bald man running towards him from the other side of the room. He quickly put his hands up, "Sorry! I was just following my dog!" The two men stopped and stared at him for a second. Eggsy looked between them nervously, "I-I'm Eggsy. I was just looking for my dog." With that dog in question, hobbled over to Eggsy from under the throne. He barked them happily, causing the two men to look down in surprise. The bald man made a pleased face and bent down to start maing small noises at the little pug.

"Hey little guy! My name is Merlin. What is your name?" he cooed. Eggsy stifled a laugh, "His name is JB."

The man hummed happily and pet the dog, "Hello, JB." The man standing behind Merlin, scoffed and looked down at his friend and then back at Eggsy. "You got your dog, so you can leave now." he said sharply. Eggsy jumped a little and began nervously playing with his necklace, "R-right. I'm real sorry. Didn't mean ta break in like tha'."

The man stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat, "What's around your neck?"


	3. Would You Like to Go to Paris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Merlin decide to convince Eggsy to come with them to Paris and that he is a prince. Not very believable if you ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I wanted to name this the chapter, "Yer a Prince Eggsy" or "I Can Show You the World"  
> Thanks for all the support, holy shit! It is so motivating to see that people actually want to read more of this!

Harry looked at the boy in front of him in masked shock.  _That couldn't be him. Could it?_ Eggsy looked at him confusion and tightened his grip on the necklace, "Why do you wanna see it, bruv?" Harry groaned at the term, "Please never call me that again. My name is Harry and I gave a young boy a necklace like that 19 years ago..."

Eggsy made a face before stepping closer and handing him the medallion, still around his neck, "I don't take it off."

Harry nodded in understanding and nervously turned the medallion over in his hand.  _Fuck. This was my necklace. But this couldn't possibly be the prince. He must have stolen it-_ Harry was quickly taken out of his thoughts with the sound of Merlin clearing his throat and motioning to the portrait behind him, still crouched over the dog. Harry looked between the boy in the painting and the young man in front of him. Both of them had the same stunning green eyes and lightly freckled face, but the man in front of him showed wear and exhaustion. "Where are you from?" he asked cautiously. 

Eggsy looked at him curiously, "I live -well, lived- at the orphanage ten miles south. Showed up there when I was seven, didn't 'ave any memories from before." Harry's eyes widened a fraction before he schooled his look and motioned for Merlin to come over. The man reluctantly left the dog and sauntered up beside him. "Yes, Harry?" he drawled in a heavy Scottish accent. Harry looked at Eggsy, "Will you give us a moment? Please don't go anywhere." The boy looked at him in shock, but nodded. 

Harry guided Merlin down the stairs and leaned closely to him, "That must be the Prince. They look exactly alike." Merlin gave him an unimpressed look, "You've always been so brilliant Harry. Top of the class, I say." Harry huffed, "You're wit is as sharp as ever. However, the Queen is looking for her son. If we bring Eggsy to her, I might be able to atone for not saving Lee,"

Merlin sighed, "And what would I get? I already saved your ass after the siege of the castle and even stayed with you all these years, I do believe something must be in it for me." Harry thought for a moment, "You would have more time to coddle your new love interest, the pug. Additionally, I am sure the Queen will have a reward of a large sum of gold."

If looks could kill, Harry would be on the floor for the dog comment. "At least I didn't stuff my dog and place in the bathroom during my first years as a knight." Harry huffed indignantly, "Please, Merlin? This could finally restore my honor." Merlin stared for a moment, contemplating his options. After a few moment, he nodded with a small smirk, "Well, then you go explain to the boy why we are kidnapping him to Paris." Harry huffed and gave his friend a wry smile, "Thank you."

 Harry took a deep breath and looked up the stairs at the boy. Even with all the dirt and grime on him, Harry could tell he was beautiful. Eggsy looked down at him in caution, "Everfing alright?" Harry closed his eyes and sighed at the boys manner of speech, "Yes, Eggsy. We were just talking about you uncanny likeliness to the lost prince."

Eggsy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I ain't no prince if tha's what you're trying to say. I've been an orphan since I can remember." 

Harry hastily walked up the stairs and looked into the boy's eyes, "But, you said you have no recollection of your life prior to the orphanage. It was around the time of the disappearance of the prince, was it not?" Eggsy looked taken aback and shifted his gaze to the floor, "I guess. I never really heard much, other than what I overheard Dean's thugs sayin'."

While Harry didn't know who Dean was, he could hazard a guess. "Merlin and I were knights who defended the castle all those years ago. The Queen will know her son when she sees him. If you are not the Prince then we may give you what you need to start a new life." Eggsy's gaze snapped from the floor to look into Harry's eyes, "Are you shittin' me? Please tell me you's takin' the piss." 

Merlin let out a startled laugh, "No, Eggsy. The man was quite serious. He has never been very subtle in asking for things." With that Eggsy, looked between the two men and then sighed, "Do I look like I got anyfin' to lose?"

Merlin and Harry looked at each other, trying to mask their excitement. Harry gave the boy a small smile and bowed, "Your Majesty."

 

Little did they know, a weasel was listening intently. "Oh fuck, he's alive?"

 


	4. Meddling Weasels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody isn't very happy about our Egg being alive. Somebody else is highly annoyed at Eggsy's attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The light of my life, [putputters](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=3&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi00Prbg-XKAhVH-2MKHQOMAcMQFggqMAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fputputters&usg=AFQjCNGnkNhTrU7MreNLDQxK7oHqwiJ4fw&sig2=YUeo7MjtC4kh77q3TwD2Pg) wrote this chapter and therefore it is probably 10000 times better then usual.  
> Either way, hopefully the wait was worth it! Thank y'all so much for the support! Tag me at [zat-strider-booty](http://zat-strider-booty.tumblr.com/) and follow me!

“What did you just say?” Chester growled in barely controlled anger, glaring at the weasel. Valentine repeated the news with a small shrug, “I’m telling you, man, the Prince is alive!” The old wizard threw the hood of his robes back. “There must be a mistake; he couldn’t have escaped the curse!” He could have sworn that the child had died just as his father did, by Chester’s own hands. If it was true...

 

“I saw him with my own two eyes! Gary Unwin is alive and Sir Merlin and Sir Hart are taking him to the Queen.”

 

There was an explosion of green mist behind Chester as he fumed. The wizard would take no chances. He could not fail again. He pushed his glasses up and walked closer to the weasel. With each menacing step the wizard took, Valentine scrambled backward until he could no longer and Chester got in his face. “Get rid of him before he gets to the Queen. I did not sell my soul to curse all but one of the Unwins,” Chester growled.

 

Valentine audibly gulped, “Whatever you say.” The weasel walked past the wizard and began to leave. “If you fail and Gary Unwin is reunited with his mother, you will not go unpunished,” the wizard warned the weasel with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

 

Valentine left as fast as he could.

 

\---

 

On the train, Eggsy plopped into one of the window seats and JB sat across from him. Merlin sat next to JB, which left Harry to take the seat by Eggsy. Harry sat down elegantly and turned to look at younger man, noticing his bad posture. “You’re a Prince, Eggsy, and princes do not slouch.” Eggsy snorted. “And what do princes do then?” He played with the medallion around his neck, twisting the necklace back and forth.

 

“Well, first of all,” Harry cleared his throat, “princes sit up straight and do not fiddle with their accessories.”

 

“Bruv, we’re sittin’ in our own personal train car, ain’t nobody else around to see me. An’ I can’t help that I mess with the necklace when I’m nervous. Ne'er been on a train before..” Eggsy wrinkled his nose as he watched the train pass by snowy mountain scenery. Merlin smirked, looking pointedly to the older man, “The boy’s got a point, you know?”

 

Harry glared at Merlin before turning to Eggsy and saying softly, “Look, Eggsy… I’m trying to help you. Once you return, the Queen will train you and it’s better to start forming these habits early.”

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes before turning to Harry. “‘arry, you really think I’m the Prince?”

 

“You have the medallion and you look quite like the old photos of the Prince. Of course I do,” Harry responded.

 

“Then stop bossin’ me around, mate,” Eggsy said, smiling sweetly. Harry was speechless and frowned. Merlin gave a startled laugh laughed at Harry’s expression. “He’s got the stubbornness of the Unwins, for sure.”

 

“Undoubtedly.” Harry grimaced.

 

Eggsy looked mildly offended and asked, “Wha’s that s’posed to mean?”

 

“Nothing!” Harry tried to appease the boy with a smile. Merlin chuckled at the scene and pulled out a folded paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and marked a tally under Eggsy’s name. Harry’s name was written beside Eggsy’s, though he had _far less_  tallies than Eggsy did.

 

\---

 

Later on during the ride, Harry found himself pacing the hallway outside of their train car. He felt that he and Eggsy weren’t quite on the same page and this caused unnecessary tension. Being the man that he is, he decided to make an attempt to clear the air. He stopped pacing and entered the train car, cautiously sitting down across from Eggsy. The boy showed no reaction to Harry’s entrance, much to Harry's displeasure.

 

Harry wasn’t quite sure how to approach the situation, so he treaded carefully. “Eggsy, I know that we've... gotten off on the wrong foot, so to speak, but I assure you that I am only trying to look after you.”

 

“‘’S that so?” Eggsy spared a glance at Harry before his gaze returned to the fast moving landscape outside of the window.

 

“Yes. You are heading into a world unknown to you and I’m, well, I’d like to think it an honor that I am your guide.”

 

The sentence rubbed the younger man the wrong way and misunderstanding Harry’s meaning, he asked, “You callin’ me dumb?” Eggsy glared at Harry.

 

Harry was taken aback. “That’s not what I meant-”

 

“You think you’re so important, bein’ a knight o’ the Kings? That it’s an _honor_ for _me_ to be led around by the nose by you?” Eggsy’s voice rose in volume, his nostrils flared out in anger. _Fuckin' posh pricks, thinkin' they can do me better._ Harry sighed, trying to make as much of a recovery as he could, “Not at all, dear boy. No one has seen you since you were a child; I feel that it is an honor for _me_ to be graced with _your_ presence.”

 

Sadly, after years of being told he was trash, he felt attacked by the sentiments of a stranger. “Y’know what, ‘arry, whatever yer gonna say, just shove it up yer arse along with that silver spoon! You don' even know me-”

 

“Enough!” Harry shouted. “Enough of this childish arguing. Believe it or not, I am not out to insult you every chance I get or dictate your every action…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is all a misunderstanding.”

 

Eggsy crossed his arms and huffed with a roll of his eyes. He knew he was being childish, but he would never admit that to the older gentleman.

 

Harry tried to contain his frustration and smiled tightly. He leaned his back against the seat and crossed his arms as well. The two were quiet for a moment before Eggsy mumbled, "Stupid.."

 

“What?” Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Nothing,” Eggsy sighed.

 

“It isn’t ‘nothing’. What is stupid? Surely you’re not calling me-”

 

“The _snow_ . The _snow_ is stupid. There’s so much of it, I’m sick of it. Always 'ated it,” Eggsy interrupted, staring intently at Harry before looking back out the window.

 

Somehow, Harry felt that was not the only “thing” Eggsy was sick of. “Right… Well, you must be glad that we’re heading to a city with more sights than just snow.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Eggsy felt too tired to hold onto the annoyance he held for the other. “Are you glad?” Harry gave him a questioning look. "Are you 'appy to leave London?" Eggsy elaborated.

 

“I suppose.”

 

“I’m glad to be outta the orphanage. And if I really am the prince-”

 

“Which you are,” Harry interjected.

 

Eggsy gave Harry a look before he continued, “If I really am the prince, maybe I'll finally 'ave a home. It seems nice t’ ‘ave one of those.” He fiddles with his medallion, twisting the necklace chain, not looking Harry in the eye. Harry felt a heaviness in his chest at Eggsy’s statement. If only he had found him and saved him from the life he wasn't meant to live. Harry had the urge to pull the younger man into a hug and apologize, but he didn’t. Instead, he nodded with a solemn expression.

 

“What about you? Do you have a home in Paris? Wife and kids to get to?”

 

Harry softly chuckled. “No. No family and no home.” Eggsy stared at Harry for a moment too long before he simply said, “That’s a shame.”

 

The two were quiet yet again, but this time it was a much more comfortable silence. Merlin slid the door open and looked from Harry to Eggsy and vice versa. “Everything alright here?” JB barked his own greeting from the comfort of Merlin’s arms.

 

“It’s all fine, Merlin,” Harry said.

 

Eggsy hummed in response before sighing and standing up. “I need to stretch my legs, been sittin’ for too long.”

 

They watched as Eggsy left the car. Merlin closed the door behind him and turned to Harry. “You two were bonding?” Harry snorted. He wanted to disagree, but instead he said, “Something like that.”

 

“At least you’re civil with each other. I’d say not snapping at each other’s neck is an improvement.” Merlin sits down with JB, across from Harry. He smirks. “You know, just ‘cause you think he’s cute doesn’t mean you should let him run circles around you.” Harry gave him a look that would have looked unaffected to anyone other than Merlin. “I have no idea what you are referring to.”

 

Merlin’s eyebrow rose and his smirk grew. "Harry, you know I can see your blush. To me you might as well be red from head to toe."

 

Harry didn’t even know how to respond.

 

\---

  


No one saw an apparition attach itself to the top of the train. It was semi-transparent, outlined in a layer of green mist, and shaped like a weasel.  “That jackass! Thinks he can tell me what to do? Ha! No one tells Richmond Valentine what to do,” the weasel said.

 

Another ghostly figure materialized, this one in the shape of a rabbit. “He _can_ tell you what to do. It’s part of the curse, remember?” The bunny’s nose twitched.

 

“I’m going to kill him once this curse is off, I swear it, Gazelle.” Valentine growled.

 

“You’ve been saying that for the past two decades,” the rabbit replies.

 

“Shut up! We’re still following the plan.”

 

“The one where we do whatever Chester says so we survive long enough until you actually figure out a plan?”

 

Valentine groaned in frustration. “I don’t need your sass right now.” The weasel eyed the part of the train where the engine sat. “C’mon, we’ve got work to do.”

 

Gazelle nodded and the two of them flew along the sides of the train toward the engine car, leaving behind a fading trail of green mist.

 

\---

 

Merlin rushed into their car, cursing. “Shite!”

 

“Keep your voice down,” Harry said and nodded towards Eggsy’s sleeping form. “What is it? Out with it, Merlin.”

 

Merlin shut the door before he explained in a harsh whisper, “The passports are in red ink! I passed by a couple who had their passports open and the damned things are red, not blue!”

 

The men had created a fake passport for Eggsy, due to the fact that no one could no he was alive yet and he wasn't even under a true name. They hadn't realized there were new changes made to the damned things. It _had_ been almost two decades since they had traveled. Harry cursed and grabbed Merlin by the shoulders. “We need to get out of here, we can’t afford getting caught. We should head toward the luggage car. Will you take our luggage with you? I’ll wake Eggsy and meet you there.”

 

Merlin nodded and patted Harry on the back before taking their luggage and leaving the car.

 

JB had spotted something green flying past the train and scratched at the window, barking at the unidentified object. He got overexcited and toppled from the seat onto the floor. JB whimpered and then went off to find Merlin.

 

Harry sighed and massaged his temples. Then he turned to Eggsy and leaned down to wake him up. He’d only nudged the younger man slightly when he received a slap to the face for his troubles. “Son of a-” He caught himself before he finished the phrase. _Forgive me, my queen._

 

Eggsy jumped up, half-awake, but alerted to whatever threat was in front of him. Once he noticed there was no threat, he began to apologize, until he saw that it was Harry who he had hit… The apology didn’t end as sincerely as it started. Harry directed Eggsy out of their car and towards the luggage car. Merlin and JB had settled in the new area already and Harry placed Eggsy’s luggage in the pile beside Merlin’s feet. Merlin rose an amused eyebrow in response to the red mark on his face, but luckily refrained from saying anything.

 

Eggsy looked around and narrowed his eyes as he addressed the other two men,crossing his arms, “What’re we doin’ 'ere then?”

 

Merlin and Harry made eye contact with each other before looking back at Eggsy and simultaneously responding with variations of the same message: don’t worry about it.

 

Eggsy frowned. “We ain’t in any trouble, are we? ‘Cause ya told me ya had it handled.”

 

Harry responded, “We _do_ have it handled.”

 

“ _But_ there’s been a slight change of plans,” Merlin sighed.

 

Eggsy was going to say something, but was interrupted by JB, who was barking like mad at the door that led to the engine room. A green mist could be seen from the crack beneath the door. A few seconds later, there was a small blast that knocked the group of men over.

 

Harry had fallen on top of Eggsy, and Merlin had fallen on top of their bags. Merlin had managed to get back on his feet quickly and looked through the door they’d come through to get to the luggage car.

 

“Would ya get offa me? I’m dyin’ here,” Eggsy groaned.

 

Harry grimaced as he rolled off of the younger man. “What happened?”

 

As Merlin walked toward them, he shook his head. “We’ve got bad news, boys. The rest of the train’s been detached from us.” His eyes widened as he took notice of the overly-bright light shining from the window on the door to the engine room. “Harry, I’m thinking that something might be wrong with the engine.”

 

Harry cursed and exited the luggage car. When he entered the engine room, he immediately recoiled because of the heat. Sparks were flying everywhere and the engine itself looked seconds away from catching fire. The machine very quickly overheated and then it exploded, sending Harry backward. “Wonderful, no driver and the engine’s exploded. What next?”

 

He made it back to the luggage room and told the other men of the bad news. “We need to get off of this train.”

 

Eggsy, who was by the door at the back of the car and staring outside, said, “Good luck with that, mate.”

 

Valentine and Gazelle had hid themselves beneath the train car, floating above the tracks and out of sight. They eavesdropped on the conversation, ready to retaliate if the group of men managed to prolong the time before their deaths.

 

Harry and Merlin made their way to the open door and froze at how far the train was from the ground.

 

“You wanna go first, 'arry?” Eggsy asked with a grin.

 

Merlin made a face and suggested, “Perhaps we should just detach our car from the engine room?”

 

At this, Valentine and Gazelle flew over to the piece of metal hooking the cars together and melded the two pieces of metal together. They disappeared before Harry could see them.

 

Harry immediately went to the part keeping the cars together and asked for a wrench or anything to break the connection. While Harry was fruitlessly trying to break it with a wrench that Merlin had handed him, Eggsy had noticed a box of explosives in far corner of the car, with JB sitting on it proudly.  He took out a stick of dynamite from the box, lit it up and handed it to Harry.

 

Harry was surprised to find a stick of dynamite in his face, but he took the opportunity for what it was and stuck it in between the cars before pulling Eggsy as far back as possible, moving to shield him from any part of the blast. Merlin did the same with JB. In a short time, the dynamite exploded and they were successfully separated from the rest of the train.

 

Valentine threw his front paws into the air. “Seriously? Who keeps dynamite on a train?”

 

Gazelle scoffed. “I’ll show you how it’s done,” she said as she dragged Valentine past the front of the train and toward a bridge that the tracks went across.

 

Merlin made his way to the emergency brake for their car and pulled down to try to get it to stop. He pulled too hard, however, and the brake stick broke. He turned to Harry with a face simultaneously expressing panic and resignation.

 

Harry sighed. Things never went easy for them. “It’s fine, Merlin, we’ll just coast to a stop.”

 

As soon as he’d said that, the upcoming bridge that the tracks were to be on exploded. Everyone turned to the noise and just barely missed the gigantic, demonic green mist monster that caused the destruction.

  
Gazelle had shrunk back to her normal, harmless size and hid in the trees nearby to watch the scene unfold. Valentine floated beside her and covered his face, "Fine, fine. You win. Tell me when it over." The rabbit made an amused noise before curling up to enjoy her handiwork.


	5. Heart to Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly escaping death, Merlin and Eggsy have a little heart to heart. Harry is still emotionally constipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the chapter title. Super sorry about the short chapter, but the next one will be longer! I promise <3  
>  Follow me on my [Tumblr!](zat-strider-booty.tumblr.com)

Harry quickly decided their only chance was to jump and hope the snow was soft. With a shaky breath, he grabbed their bags in one hand and Eggsy's arm in the other. 

"Do you trust me?"  Harry yelled over the sound of the train wheels against the tracks. Eggsy have him a panicked look that he quickly covered with a smirk, "Don't look like I got much of a choice, bruv."

Harry shook his head, but took it as a yes before nodding to Merlin, who had the oblivious pug in his arms, and jumping off of the fast moving train. 

"Bloody buggering fuck!" Eggsy yelled before they hit the bank of snow. For a moment they all laid there in silence before started laughing. Merlin and Harry both followed soon after, their adrenaline making them all light headed. JB jumped around happily as he watched the men with joyful tears in their eyes.

"Fuck, it's freezing!" Eggsy laughed out, sitting up and holding JB close. 

\--

"Fuck! Gazelle we can't go back until this brat is dead!" Valentine groaned, covering his face with his paws. 

Gazelle nodded and huffed, "Then I guess we will need a different approach.." With that Valentine gulped, "I never like what happens when you say that.."

\--

After a few hours of walking, they were out of the snowy area and were able to bath and warm up in a river of comfortable water. Harry couldn't help but stare at the younger man's back as he bathed. His eyes tracked a particular drop of water that ran down Eggsy's spine and back into the water, where more of Eggsy's naked body was.

He was quickly taken from his gaze when he sensed Merlin stifling a laugh behind him, "Are you quite sure you aren't a wee bit infatuated?" 

Harry stiffened his back and turned from the boy and ignored Merlin. 

After a while, when everyone was dried off and clothed, Merlin sat beside Eggsy as Harry went through their things a little ways off. "Tell me, my boy. How are you? Truly." Eggsy sighed and looked down at JB, who was snoring softly in his lap, "I'm a'right."

Merlin gave him a look and rested his hand on the other's shoulder, "Eggsy, I know this is a lot to take in and I am rather proud at how well you've taken all of this. But, rest assured that you needn't change for anyone. You're outward appearance has nothing to do with the man you are. Things will change, but it will be alright." Eggsy looked up at him and smiled, "Fanks, Merlin..."

Behind them Harry walked up and clapped his hands together, "Alright! Are you ready to become Prince?" Merlin sagged his shoulders and covered his eyes, while Eggsy huffed and got up to stomp away. Merlin glared up at the man who looked at Eggsy's retreating back in confusion, "Did I say something wrong?"

 

 


	6. Your Father Would Be Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has lots of emotions. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry nothing super exciting happened in this chapter, but next chapter will make your hearts burst. Pinky promise.  
> Follow me on my [tumblr!](zat-strider-booty.tumblr.com)

Harry sighed deeply as he watched Merlin and Eggsy up ahead of him as he tried to think of a way to get back on the boy's good side. It didn't sit well with him that Eggsy continuously misinterpreted everything Harry said. 

"You will love Lady Roxanne. She is your cousin and you both would play all the time." Merlin said with a small smile. Eggsy rose an eyebrow, "Are you two--"

Merlin interrupted him with a choked cough and ignored the question in favor of beating his chest with his fist. Eggsy winced and patted his back, "Sorry bruv." Merlin shook his head and cleared his throat as Eggsy threw a small panicked look at Harry. Harry pushed down his smirk and put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder, "It's alright, he is just unused to such straightforward questions. And no, they are not together. He doesn't believe she would look at him that way.."

Eggsy nodded and gave a sympathetic look to Merlin, "I think you're a right catch, Mer." Merlin shook his head and gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Eggsy."

The boy smiled brightly, causing Harry to stare at him for a little longer than necessary. _He is quite remarkably beautiful... Wait. What?_

Harry shook his head and continued to walk with the others, nearing Newhaven and the ship that would carry them to the French coast.

Soon they were checked into a small inn near the docks. The ship wasn't set to sail for another day, so they decided to go to a pub down the street. Once they reached the pub, Eggsy relaxed in the booth, finally feeling less out of place. 

"Alright, so Merlin and I would like to speak with you about what your life was like before the siege of the castle." Harry prompted before taking a soothing sip of his Guinness. Eggsy looked at him with a grimace and nodded, fiddling with his glass. "A'right.."

Harry gave him a sympathetic look before nodding to Merlin, not really knowing how to begin.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Well, lad. Do you have any questions to start us off?"

Eggsy thought for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek, "Um, did I 'ave any friends?" Merlin nodded with a small smile, "Yes. Roxanne was your best friend. She would come to the palace often to play with you. Normally you both would sneak food to the serving boys and girls and practice climbing the frees in the palace gardens. Harry loved watching you two play when he could. Always quite fond of you, he was." Harry coughed and elbowed Merlin subtly. Eggsy smiled at the imagery and then looked between the two men, "Tha' sounds nice, bruv. What about me da'?"

 Harry coughed before answering, "He was a good man, a great friend, and an even greater king. He was very proud of the person you were becoming, Eggsy."

Eggsy made a face and looked down at his hands, "I'm sure I ain't what 'e would 'ave hoped for." Harry felt a fierce need to protect him in that moment and grabbed his hand reassuringly, "My dear Eggsy, your Father would not have been prouder of the man you have become. I only wish he was here to see you."

Eggsy looked at him in shock before giving him a sad smile, "Thanks, Harry."

Merlin watched the exchange unfold with a sip of his beer.

"The start of your training; however, will begin on the boat. Though you are charming, there are still certain things that are expected of a gentleman." Harry explained. "I ain't ever gonna be a gentleman, bruv." Eggsy scoffed. Harry sighed, "Please stop calling me that, Eggsy. And you are most definitely a gentleman. One does not need to be raise in fortune to be one."

Eggsy rolled his eyes but agreed before calling it a night and heading back to the inn, leaving the two older men alone.

"Be careful, Harry."

Harry looked at the bald man with narrowed eyes, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Getting...attached to the boy is only going to hurt you further." Merlin warned. 

"I know what I'm doing."

"For both your sakes, I hope you do."

Harry finished his Guinness quickly before leaving, not able to deal with his friend's damning stare.

_Bugger, bugger, buggerty buggerty buggerty, fuck, fuck._

\---

The next morning, the men got their things together and headed to board to ship. JB laid comfortably in Eggsy's arms as they quickly moved down the street. They moved up the ramp and proceeded to move to their cabin.

"Please tell me we are allowed on the ship." Eggsy smirked at the two gentlemen with a raised eyebrow. Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yes, we're allowed on this boat, Eggsy." Eggsy hummed and flopped down on the bottom bunk. 

Harry looked around the small room. "Only a bunk bed?"

Merlin nodded and raised an eyebrow, one of us will either have to share a mattress or sleep on the floor."

Harry sighed, "I will take the floor then."

"Wot? 'arry, you're not sleepin' on the floor. I'll take the floor." Eggsy argued. Harry gave him a fond smile and shook his head, "A prince is not made to sleep on the floor." The younger man looked at him and rolled his eyes, "We'll share then. Ain't gonna deal with your achin' back tomorrow."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and decided climb up onto the top bunk and watch the two bicker, carrying JB with him.

"Eggsy, you cannot possibly want to share such a small bed. In the end, neither of us will get any sleep." Merlin snorted at that, "Men, let's talk more about this later. I believe we still have gentleman lessons." 

The two men looked up at Merlin with an annoyed look, but nodded and moved out to the dining hall in order to start the lesson on table etiquette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sleep together or not to sleep together, that is the question.


	7. The King of All Knightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never calm for too long.  
> Storms always follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! PutPutters here, updating for bootybooty, who does not have Internet rn.  
> Booty would like you to know:  
> -This chapter gave me [datstriderbooty] the feels to write.  
> -Follow me on Tumblr. [zat-strider-booty](http://zat-strider-booty.tumblr.com/)  
> -And also, how would you guys feel about a Kingsman Beauty and the Beast AU?

After a long day of training in manners and etiquette, Harry decided to procure a simple button down and pressed trousers for the boy. It wasn’t perfect, but it would be acceptable for the time being. The older man was rather exhausted from attempting to teach Eggsy how to be proper, but they still had to teach the boy to dance. It was most likely that the queen would want to have a ball to welcome back the prince and the boy needed to be ready.

Harry hurriedly walked over to their shared quarters and knocked on the door softly. He heard muffled footsteps that seemed to get closer to the door before it opened and Eggsy was on the other side. Eggsy smiled at him deviously and leaned against the doorframe, “‘ey ‘arry. You finally decided to submit and take the bed?”

With a sigh, Harry shook his head, “No, Eggsy. I did, however, get you these clothes. If you wouldn’t mind too terribly, putting them on and meeting Merlin and I upstairs on the deck?” Eggsy rose an eyebrow and took the clothes in his arms. “Ar’ight, I’ll wear your posh clothes. See you in a mo’, ‘arry.”

Harry gave him a pleased smile and nodded before moving to go up the stairs as he heard Eggsy close the door.

\--

Harry and Merlin sat at one of the seats on the nearly empty deck, patiently waiting for Eggsy to make his way out.

“Did you get the lady a pair of shoes?” Merlin inquired, taking a sip of brandy he had found in the dining area. Harry gave a small sigh, “Sadly, they had no shoes that would have done him any good. It shouldn’t matter too much for now. When we get to France, we can get Eggsy a good pair of Oxfords as well as a bespoke suit, if we have the time.”

Merlin nodded before they both turned their heads to the sound of a door opening to their left.

Eggsy stepped out, shirt tucked into a pair of trousers that hugged him sinfully well and his hair slicked back a little. _Shit._

Merlin gave a low whistle as Harry continued to stare at the boy. “You clean up well, lad.” A blush dusted his face and Harry had to admit that it looked rather good on him. Harry shook himself out of his trance and stood up to meet the boy in the middle of the deck.

‘You look lovely, Eggsy, “ he said softly, before taking the boy’s hand in his own and bowing. 

Eggsy’s blush spread to his ears. Harry couldn’t help but lick his lips a little at the thought of nibbling those ears and watching the blush spread down his neck and down his-

His rather sinful thoughts were cut off by the steady stream of music. He turned to Merlin, who gave him a knowing look. Harry looked down, feeling fairly ashamed, not only by his unprofessionalism, but also by how transparent he was about it. He looked back at Eggsy and put his other hand on his shoulder, ‘Are you ready to try and dance, my boy?”

Eggsy bit his lip nervously and nodded, placing his hand on Harry’s waist cautiously. Soon they were moving in sync, almost effortlessly.

“You truly do clean up nicely. The clothes looked mediocre at best when I saw them, but now..” Harry commented with a soft smile. Eggsy smiled through his blush. “You’re too kind, Sir Hart,” Eggsy replied teasingly, imitating the way he had heard the two others speak during his time on the boat.

Harry gave him a genuine chuckle and looked into his eyes. “I can never be too kind to my dear Prince.” The hand on Eggsy’s shoulder began to move its thumb, lightly rubbing Eggsy’s clavicle. Eggsy didn’t break eye contact as they began to slow dance. They began to drift closer together, not even realizing that they had stopped. 

The music began to die off and they stood there. The deck still seemed to be spinning around them. “Maybe we should stop,” Harry murmured, glancing down at Eggsy’s shiny lips.

“We have stopped,” Eggsy said softly. Harry looked back into his eyes in shock before looking around to notice that they indeed stopped. He quickly dropped his hands and stepped away, careful not to make eye contact. “Would it truly make you feel better if I slept on the bed?”

Eggsy looked at him, a little dazed. He breathed a little heavily before responding, “Yes, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “Fine, I will meet you downstairs. You did well, my boy.” He quickly left the two men upstairs, one looking after him in shock, while the other shook his head sadly. _Maybe they shouldn’t have danced._

\--

“Ooh! It seems our perfect knight is falling for the little prince!” Valentine laughed in his place behind the crates on the deck. Gazelle looked upon the scene in disinterest. 

“It seems we have a way into the boy’s head now. He doesn’t seem to understand his feelings yet..” she hummed, nose twitching with a small amount of excitement. 

Valentine looked over at her with no small amount of fear. He was so lucky he was not on her bad side..

\--

Harry was already in bed and asleep when Eggsy and Merlin came downstairs. Eggsy let out a long breath before sliding into bed with the source of his confusion. He let his back face him as he fiddled with the medallion around his neck. Is it normal to feel this way about the man that saved you?

You don’t feel this way about Merlin.. His conscious supplied. He groaned a little into his pillow, still pressed against Harry.

Soon he finally drifted off into unconsciousness. 

\--

_Eggsy looked around in confusion to see himself in a place he had never seen before. The hills were green and the sun hit everything, leaving it looking beautiful. Flowers he had only seen in books surrounded him and he could see a cliff a little ways off. It was an amazing sight._

_“Eggsy.” He heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see Harry smiling down at him. “Are you alright, my love?”_

_Eggsy smiled up at him as Harry caressed his cheek, “Of course.” Harry gave him a relieved smile and took his hand in his own before leading him down the small hill they had stood on._

_They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the cliff he had seen in the distance. Harry led him to the very edge. Eggsy looked down to see the wave climbing up the sides menacingly. He made an attempt to step back, but Harry’s arm kept him in place._

_“You aren’t the prince.”_

_Eggsy looked at him in shock. “Wh-what? But, Harry, you said! You promised!” Harry shook his head and looked at him with disappointment._

_“You failed me, Eggsy. I could never be with someone like you.” He gave him a pat on the shoulder before yanking the medallion off of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy made a broken noise and put his hand where the metal had just been._

_“H-Harry, I’m sorr-”_

_“You should be. Maybe you should just go jump off of that cliff. Spare us both from having to ever see you again.” A gentle hand guided him closer to the edge._

_“No one would miss you, my boy. Maybe it’s time to let go.”_

“Eggsy! Eggsy!”

_Eggsy looked around, trying to find the source of the voice as Harry growled beside him. The air became thick and the sky began to cloud over. The flowers were wilting and the waves seemed to be climbing higher. “Do it, Eggsy.”_

“Eggsy, wake up!”

Suddenly Eggsy was drenched and out on the deck of the boat, strong arms wrapped around him. He began hyperventilating. “H-harry! Harry! I’m so sorry!”

Harry turned the boy around and held him tightly against his chest. “There, there, my boy. There’s nothing to be sorry for..” 

Eggsy held onto him, sobbing and leaning all his weight onto him until he decided to kneel them on the ground. Eggsy threw his arms around him and gave broken sobs. “P-please, ‘arry! Anything! Please..”

Harry shushed him as they were getting soaked. Eggsy quickly fell asleep against him again and Harry felt his heart break into a thousand pieces.

_I will do right by you, Eggsy..._


	8. Pretty Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels some of guilt about multiple things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SUPER SUPER short, but I wanted to get something out today. Next is Paris and pining Harry, though!!

Harry carried the trembling boy down to their quarters, where Merlin sat up in his bed. "Harry! Is the lad alright?"  
Harry shook his head and pulled him closer to his chest, "He was on the edge of the ship, Merlin. He was going to go straight off. He was asleep, but... I don't trust that this was normal."

Merlin looked between them worriedly, "Do you think it's Chester?" Harry reluctantly nodded and laid the boy down and grabbed a towel. He moved to remove his shirt and trousers and patted him down.

"Harry. Dry yourself off. I'll take care of Eggsy."

He nodded and began to take care of himself, feeling shaken. He had almost lost him. How had he not noticed that he wasn't in bed?

He rubbed his face and put on clean clothes. After taking a few uneven breaths, Harry turned around to see Eggsy's scrunched up face, looking at him. His eyes started to water and Harry felt panic grow in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry.."

Harry shook his head and knelt at the side of the bed, "You've done nothing wrong, dear boy." Eggsy looked at him, unconvinced, but nodded. "Stay with me?"  
Harry couldn't bring himself to say no and crawled into bed next to him, Eggsy quickly attaching to him. He masked his surprise and cautiously held him closely, "I'll protect you, my boy.."  
\--

Eggsy woke up late the next morning to an empty bed. Before he could panic, he saw Harry packing up all their things. Putting whatever happened the night before behind him, he cleared his throat, "Mornin'"

Harry looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile, "Good morning, Eggsy."

"We close to shore?"

"We will be docking in about an hour."

Eggsy nodded and threw his covers off before realizing, "My clothes got wet last night." Harry nodded and pointed to the new clothes on the nightstand, "I didn't have time to clean your other clothes, so please wear some of mine."

Eggsy looked away to hide his blush and reached for the clothes, "Fanks Harry."

"I apologize that they might be too big, but it is the best we can do for the time being."

"Nah, I ain't complainin'. Still better than what I had before I met you."

Not really caring that Harry saw him, he began to strip. Harry couldn't help but watch his back muscles flex with the movement of his arms. He licked his lips and looked back down at the clothes he was folding.

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up._

After about a minute, Harry expected the boy to be done, so he looked up. He was mistaken. The boy was now clad in only _his_ shirt, and if that didn't do something in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat and hastily finished packing before leaving, with a wave to Eggsy.

\--

Valentine looked at Gazelle in defeat, "This is getting exhausting." The rabbit rolled her eyes, "You haven't even done anything."

"I have!"

"Have not."

"Have!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Chester from the reflection in the puddle near them, "I should never have sent you two to do what I should have done myself!"

The old man breathed hard as he began to prepare.


	9. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally nothing happens. I suck, I know. I just didn't want to leave a blank space between landing and Paris. I love y'all!

Shortly after the boat pulled into the dock, Eggsy almost sprinted down the ramp. He could not contain his excitement about being somewhere new. He had never thought it would be possible to even leave the orphanage, let alone the country. Harry walked behind him with a fond smile. Merlin and JB followed shortly after and they caught a carriage to the next town over. 

"It is about a day's ride to Paris, and then we will meet with Lady Roxanne." Harry told Eggsy as they rode in the carriage. The boy nodded, "What am I s'posed to say to her?"

"Just be yourself, my dear boy."

Eggsy couldn't help the blush that formed on his face, but if Harry noticed, he didn't say anything. Merlin looked down at JB, "I know that she misses you, Eggsy.." Eggsy and Harry looked at him sympathetically. "Well, I ain't gonna be what she expected." Eggsy responded. Merlin shook his head, but didn't reply. 

All of them spent the rest of the ride talking about Eggsy's life before the siege of the castle. They made it to the next town by mid afternoon and decided to catch the next bus to Paris.

"Apologies monsieur, the next bus won't be leaving until tomorrow morning," the ticket master said to Merlin. The bald man nodded and turned to walk back to where Harry and Eggsy sat.

"The next bus out isn't until tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "Then should we look for a place to stay?"

\--

After about an hour of walking around, they found a suitable inn near the bus stop. Harry moved to book a room, but Merlin was already ahead of him. Merlin smiled at the woman behind the counter and checked to make sure the other two men were far enough back that they couldn't hear. 

"May I please have a room with two beds?"

The woman looked over his shoulder and blushed a little at the notion, but nodded. It took a few minutes, but finally they finally made it upstairs to the room. Merlin opened the door while suppressing a grin. 

"Two beds again?" Harry asked, dryly.

"They only had this room left, and after you both slept together, I didn't think it would be an issue for you to do it again." Merlin said innocently as he set his bag next to the bed on the far right.

\--

Eggsy felt a spark of anxiety and excitement at the prospect of sleeping with Harry again. He shook his head and looked at Harry's unhappy face. "I don't see nothin' wrong with it Haz."

Harry gave him an unamused look at the nickname, "If it's alright with you, Eggsy."

Eggsy nodded and called the left side of the bed and the tenseness fell easily. Merlin and Harry decided to buy something from the market down the street while Eggsy stayed in the hotel, still exhausted from the night before.

\--

As Harry walked with Merlin down the busy street, he cleared his throat, "Are you alright?" Merlin gave him a questioning look, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are about to see the woman you're secretly in love with. Most people get nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Merlin."

"I'm scared, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. 

\--

Night soon fell and everyone had eaten. Merlin had already pulled JB into bed with him, and both Harry and Eggsy were in their pajamas. They didn't make eye contact as they slid into the small bed. They had less than an inch between the, and they both were all too aware of the  other's presence. Eggsy reached over and turned off the light before laying back down, trying to will himself to sleep.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep well, but he had accepted it. He just focused on Eggsy's even breathing until he fell into a light sleep.

\--

The next morning Eggsy woke up feeling safe and warm. He scrunched his face in confusion, still trying to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he noticed a broad chest against his face and felt warm arms around him. He could also feel his legs in between someone's legs, nestling his crotch against their thigh. 

_What?_

Then he remembered,  _Harry._

_Oh fuck! I'm cuddling with Harry!_

He tensed up and felt the other stir.

Harry woke up feeling just as confused as Eggsy had been. He began to process what was happening and quickly moved away from Eggsy, while Eggsy sat up, blushing hard. 

"I sincerely apologize Eggs-"

"I-it's fine, Harry. Let's forget it happened."

Harry paused before looking away and nodding.

Merlin had watched the while thing unfold before he heavily rolled his eyes.  _Oblivious fools._

\--

Soon after waking up, the men checked out and caught the bus. They were on their way to Paris.


	10. L'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Eggsy have feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are the things that made me wanna write this whole fic XD

It was a long ride to Paris. After the hours of riding the bus, they were finally in front of Roxy's house. Merlin walked up to the door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door with a shaky hand. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a maid, giving Merlin a once over.

"Bonjour, monsieur." she purred with a curtsy.

Merlin gave her a polite smile, "Hello, is Lady Roxanne home?" Directly after she was asked, Roxy came up from behind the maid and hastily sent her away. Merlin smiled a little at seeing the woman before him. 

"Roxanne." he said fondly.

"Merlin! Oh, it's been so long! And Harry! How are you?" Roxy smiled, pulling them inside.

"I am well, thank you. I hope you are doing alright." Harry responded, pulling Eggsy by the arm, gently. Roxy smiled and led them to the tea room. "I am very well. Now who have you brought?"

"This is Eggsy."

"You mean-?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Roxy looked at Eggsy in suspicion, "What's my favorite flower?"

"Roxy, he's gone through some amn-"

"Irises, you always thought they were elegant." Eggsy answered, automatically.

Merlin and Harry looked at him in shock. 

"Lucky guess. What is my middle name?"

"Jane."

"What was our favorite prank to pull on the servants?"

"We would hide behind the curtains and jump out at them."

"When was the only time you saw me cry?"

"Your father went to war and you wanted to go with him."

"How did you escape?"

"..."

Harry looked at him with a furrowed brow. He definitely hadn't mentioned that.

"I... I remember a hole in the wall.. And a man. I can't remember his face." Eggsy said, rubbing his head.

Roxy nodded before swallowing and getting up to pull Eggsy into a hug, "I've missed you so much..." Eggsy wrapped his arms around his and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Rox..."

She let out a small sob as the other two men watched, not knowing how to react. Merlin motioned for Harry to follow him outside. Harry nodded and sat down on the bench near the tree.

"He really is the Prince..." Harry mumbled.

"Did you doubt that?" Merlin looked at him dubiously. Shook his head, "No... It just didn't feel real." Merlin nodded and patted his back.

After a while of sitting in comfortable silence, Roxy stepped outside with her arm linked in Eggsy's.

"Alright boys, let's go shopping!"


	11. Paris is the Key to His Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Hart puns. I'm sorry. The chapter that I've been waiting for!! PINING HARRY TO THE MAX!

Eggsy sat in the tailor shop down the road with Roxy. She had shooed the two gentlemen away while he got fitted for a bespoke suit. He was to meet the Queen in a week and luckily, the shop had the materials to make a suit in the short time they were given. 

"Harry looks at you quite often, doesn't he?" Roxy mused as Eggsy was being measured in front of the mirror. In the small time they have spoken, it felt like they knew each other perfectly. He jumped a little at that, causing the man measuring him to grumble.

"I-I haven't noticed anything."

Roxy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Men."

"What about Merlin?"

She stiffened, "What about him?"

"He is a man. He is also a man who decided to shine his head before seeing you."

Roxy covered her mouth and fought down a laugh and blush, "He didn't."

"He did."

Eggsy chuckled at her flustered state and held still for the final measurements. The tailor got up and gestured for him to follow and pick some clothing for the night. It wouldn't fit him perfectly, but he needed something. Roxy followed closely and picked out a coat to go with his shirt and trousers. 

"I do believe Harry will approve" Roxy hummed. Eggsy rolled his eyes and hid his blush, "Yeah, yeah."

\--

Merlin and Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the two to finish getting ready. Roxy had insisted on doing Eggsy up, herself. Harry was tapping his foot impatiently, much to Merlin's chagrin, when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Eggsy and Roxy walking down the stairs, their arms linked and Eggsy not looking any of them in the eye.

He looked breathtaking. He felt his gaze move down Eggsy's body until he looked away, a little ashamed. He was going to be Prince and he couldn't stop staring at him.

"You both look terrific," Merlin said, offering his hand to Roxanne. She visibly blushed and accepted it gracefully. Eggsy looked at Harry and smiled before pulling Harry by the arm. 

They walked behind Roxy and Merlin, watching them talk animatedly. "I think she likes him too.." Eggsy says fondly before looking to Harry. Harry nodded, "I do believe you're right my boy."

They decided to take a cab to a club near the Eiffel Tower. Roxy insisted that it was the perfect place to have fun in the city. Eggsy kept himself glued to the window as he watched the city go by. It was beautiful. Every few minuted or so, he would get Harry's attention and point out something new. Harry couldn't help but smile and indulge him.

"Yes, Eggsy. It is quite fantastic."

After about a half hour, they were finally outside the classy club. Merlin was the first to get out before helping Roxy. It was then Harry's turn, "Come on Eggsy. Roxanne said this place has quite excellent martini's."

"What's tha'?"

"You've never ha- Come on, dear boy, and I will show you."

Eggsy nodded and followed Harry inside while Merlin and Roxy looked at each other in exasperation. 

They all walked in and got a booth, watching people twirl around on the dance floor. Eggsy had never really seen such liveliness. Harry and Eggsy sat down as they watched Merlin get swept in the crowd, fumbling massively as Roxy tried to dance with him. The two could not hold in their laughter. Harry sat for a moment and contemplated asking him to dance. Before he could summon the nerve, Eggsy was being led onto the dance floor by a younger man.

He seemed to tower over Eggsy as the twirled around the dance floor. Harry felt an odd clench in his chest as he watched the object of his affections so enraptured by the man. He watched until he couldn't take it anymore. The imprint of Eggsy so gracefully dancing flashed in his head. _I want to be the only one he dances with,_ Harry though selfishly. He mentally slapped himself and downed his martini, along with Eggsy's abandoned one. 

\--

After dancing to his heart's content, Eggsy bid his partner a farewell and moved to go back to where Harry was. He then noticed a woman sitting where he had been only an hour and a half before. The woman seemed not much older than Eggsy. His eye caught the long nailed hand playing with the hair on the back of Harry's neck.  Eggsy swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away to find Roxy and Merlin. 

Harry is his mentor. He had no commitment to Eggsy and could do as he pleased. But, why did it feel like he had been betrayed over the simple fact that Harry let that woman touch him? 

He spotted Roxy and Merlin swaying gently together to the beat of their own song. He felt a little stab of jealousy and then guilt for interrupting their moment. He tapped on Roxy's shoulder and snapped her and Merlin out of their trance.

"Sorry for interrupting, but do you think you could show me the Eiffel Tower now?"

Roxy seemed to pick up his mood and gave him a sympathetic smile before nodding. She held Merlin's hand and moved to whisper something in his ear. He nodded and moved into the crowd. She looked at Eggsy and touched his arm to guide him outside. They began to move down the sidewalk, towards the Tower.

\--

Meanwhile, Merlin moved through the crowd and rolled his eyes at his old friend. After he dismissed the woman with a strained smile and polite nod, he put a hand to Harry's back.

"What are you doing?" Merlin sighed, leading him out of the club.

"Nothing, Merlin."

"Of course not."

Merlin dropped the subject and shook his head. They soon caught up to Roxy and Eggsy. She smiled at him gently and pulled them all into the elevator on the Tower. She hid her head in Merlin's chest, not being a very big fan of heights. At all. 

Once they reached the top Eggsy got off and moved to the edge, forgetting all that happened at the club in favor of pulling Harry with him.

"Look! You can see everythin'! 'Arry have you ever seen anythin' so amazin'?" Eggsy said, a huge smile gracing his face.

Harry looked at him deeply, "No. I don't think I have.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the angst will end soon!! Hope y'all liked it! Also, this is what Eggsy was wearing uwu  
> 


	12. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to get Michelle to meet with Eggsy. Doesn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I just didn't really have the time or inspiration. But, look! I'm back!! Here is Eggsy's suit-  
> 

The week went by fairly quickly. Roxy hoarded most of Eggsy's time, wanting to catch up with him. All too suddenly, however, it was time for Eggsy to be presented in front of the Queen.

Eggsy paced back and forth in Roxy's guest room, after he got dressed. "Rox, what if she doesn't believe it's me?" Eggsy whined. Roxy rolled her eyes, "She will know her own son, Eggsy."

He shook his head and steeled himself to go downstairs. "Harry and Merlin are going to meet us there." Roxy said as they walked out of the townhouse. Eggsy nodded and waited for the chauffeur to open the car door for him- something he was still very unused to.

What was normally a twenty minute drive, took twice as long that night. Everyone knew the Queen was there and they wanted to catch a glimpse of her. Roxy led him through the crowd and into the building. Luckily it was a little less chaotic indoors.

The two of them got their coats checked and made their way down the stairs. Harry and Merlin were talking vehemently before they took notice of Roxy and Eggsy making their descent. Harry gave Eggsy a wide smile, looking him over subtly. Merlin just looked at Roxy in awe. She wore a gold gown that draped her perfectly and Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look wonderful." Harry and Merlin said in unison. Eggsy blushed and winked Harry, playfully.

\--

Once Harry felt that he could breathe again, Roxy led them all to where the Queen's balcony was. Harry moved to follow Roxy through the door, while Merlin stayed with Eggsy.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor." Roxy said politely with a curtsy, after coming into the woman's line of vision. Michelle nodded and stood up to face Harry. Her face darkened, "You."

Harry gulped and bowed, "Your Majesty."

"What do you want Lord Hart?"

"I found your son."

The Queen froze, eyes widening before darkening once again, fuelled my rage. "My son is dead."

"Your Majesty if you wou-"

"Enough! I have been presented with false sons for far too long. I refuse to meet another one!"

"Your Majesty-"

"I said enough." There was a pause, "Oh.. You came here to atone for the death of my husband, didn't you?"

Harry looked at her with a steel expression, refusing to show  how affected he was by the words she threw at him.

"Hart, my husband to dead because of your mistake. You overlooked something and Chester got in. It was your fault. And now you come here to flaunt around an imitation of my son? How dare you?"

Harry dropped his head a little and looked at the ground, "I am only here to return your so-"

"Leave me, before I call the guards." She said coldly. Harry nodded quickly before straightening his back and going back to the hall.

In front of him stood a red eyed Eggsy. "Her son is dead?" Harry looked at him in shock, "No Eggsy. You _are_ her son."

Eggsy shook his head, "You used me! I thought I- I can't believe that I-!" He quickly turned and began to stomp away. Harry ran after him and grabbed his arm, "Eggsy, wai-"

"Don't touch me!" Eggsy yelled, slapping the other hard on the face. He gave Harry a broken look before storming away, leaving Harry to rub his face and blink back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor babies. What have I done?!


	13. That's Illegal, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry kidnaps the Queen. Reunion ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the story becoming? It's almost over! Hooooly shit. So, I'm thinking of doing another AU after this? Beauty and the Beast, maybe? Give me your thoughts and ideas!

Eggsy ran from the Opera House, tears in his eyes. _Fuck, I can't believe I thought I was special!_ Eggsy decided to ignore the car waiting for him outside and walked back to Roxy's house. He needed to breathe.

 _Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry._ He repeated the words that Dean had told him over and over.

Once he got in the house he ran up to his room and started packing.

\---

After about a half an hour, Harry spotted the Queen walking to her car. He watched the chauffer open the door for her and then walk around to the driver's seat. Harry quickly knocked the man out before taking his hat and getting in. He would be damned if Eggsy left without knowing how loved he could be, even if not by him.

He stepped on the gas and headed towards Roxanne's home.

"Benjamin? You're going the wrong way!" Her Highness called from the back, through the partition.

"I'm sorry, Highness, but you must speak with Eggsy."

" _Hart?_ "

He raced through the streets and finally pulled up to the building. He got out and opened the door for The Queen. "How _dare_ you?" she exclaimed.

Harry sighed, a little annoyed, "Please speak to Eggsy. Just _look_ at him."

"My son is dead!"

"I know you've been hurt. But it's just possible that he's been as lost and alone as you."

"You won't stop will you."

"Not for Eggsy."

\--

Eggsy heard a soft knock on the door. "Stay the fuck away from my 'Arry!" Eggsy yelled, packing the last of his clothes, shoving them haphazardly into the suitcase.

He heard the door open, he whipped around to yell at whoever came in. He choked on his words to see The Queen, standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"O-oh, I'm sorry I thought you were..."

"I know."

He lowered his head, embarrassed, "I apologize, Majesty."

"Sir Hart claims that you are my son. I've been lied to and cheated for a long time. So excuse me for being skeptical." It seemed she was looking at him with a sort of recognition that only a mother could have, but she pushed it down.

"I don't want to trick you. I only hoped that I could belong somewhere."

The woman nodded and sat on the bench, patting next to her. He sat down, nervously. He faintly smelled something familiar. "Is that vanilla?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "It's a lotion I use for my hands."

"I-I remember. When you would go away, you would leave it with me so I didn't miss you so much." Eggsy said softly.

The woman's eyes widened a little, feeling tears prick her eyes, "E-Eggsy? It's really you?"

He gave her a weak smile, "Hi, mum."

She gave a startled, teary laugh before hugging him tightly, "Oh, my dear boy!"

\--

Downstairs Harry stood outside, listening to the exchange, smiling sadly.


	14. I Can't Even Name This...

"Valentine! I need my comb! I am going to a party and I want to look my best!" Chester called wickedly.

"...That might take some work, sir."

\--

Eggsy sat on the floor of his mother's suite, looking at an old picture he had drawn. "I remember this," he laughed. Michelle smiled down at him from her chair. "This was my imaginary friend, Daisy.. I always wanted a baby sister."

Michelle nodded and pulled Eggsy off the ground, "I have something to show you." She led him the the dresser and pulled out a box. She opened it gently to reveal a king's medallion.

"It was your Father's."

He stared at it before picking it up with a shaky hand, "It's beautiful, Mum."

"How about you give me the necklace you have so we can try this on."

Eggsy hesitated and touched the necklace Harry had given him all those years ago. He took a deep breath and removed it. Michelle put the medallion around his neck and set a crown atop his head. He turned to look in the mirror.

This was his life now.

\--

Harry stood in the Queen's office, back straight and eyes forward. Behind him, he heard the door open. The Queen came through his peripheral vision and went to stand behind her desk.

"9,000,000 euros, as promised. And of course, a position among the royal guard again and my thanks."

Harry shook his head, "I accept your thanks, but there is nothing more that I need."

Michelle looked at him with suspicion, "What was the change of mind, if I may ask?"

Harry hesitated before taking a deep breath, "...It was more of a change of heart." With that he bowed and left. As he walked down the stairs, Eggsy began walking up. He looked at Harry passively, dressed in the uniform he was to wear to the ball.

"Sir Hart."

"Eggsy."

A servant at the bottom of the stairs puffed up, "You are to address the Prince as Prince Gar-"

"It's fine." Eggsy interrupted, with a huff. "No it is alright.  My apologies, Prince Gary." Harry said with a bow. The servant nodded and moved on.

"I hope you found what you were looking for." Harry said softly.

"I hope you did too." Eggsy said before turning back up the stairs. Harry swallowed thickly and made his way out of the large house.

Eggsy and Harry both whispered to themselves, "Goodbye."

\--

Merlin stood in front of a mirror as he fixed his uniform. He looked down at JB and gave him a pat on the head, "Good dog." The door behind him opened and he watched Harry walk in and begin packing his suitcase.

"I will miss you, Merlin. Come visit if you're ever in London again."

"Harry, you're making a mistake."

Harry shook his head sadly, "This is the one thing, I think I'm doing right. I don't belong here. Eggsy shouldn't have to see me." Merlin put a hand on his shoulder and Harry forced a smile.

"Goodbye, dear friend." Merlin looked at him sadly, "Goodbye."

\--

Eggsy watched the crowd of people, dancing in the ballroom as he hid behind the curtain. He most definitely wasn't looking for a certain older man.

"He isn't there, dear."

"I don't know what you mean." Eggsy hummed, looking back at Michelle. "I think you do," Michelle looked at him knowingly. Eggsy hung his head. 

"Shouldn't he be here with the other knights?" Eggsy asked.

Michelle ignored the question, "You were born to this life... and it was cruelly taken from you, but is this truly the life you want?"

"Of course! I came here to find myself. To find you!" Eggsy protested. Michelle gave him a sad smile and touched his cheek gently, "And you will always have me. But, is that enough?" Eggsy stayed silent.

"Sweetheart, he didn't take the position. Or the money."

Eggsy looked at her in surprise, "H-he didn't?"

Michelle shook her head and kissed his forehead, "I will always be here for you... And I will always support what you choose." With that, she walked out to the ballroom.

Eggsy straightens his back and moves to join his mother, but stops at the sound of JB barking.

"JB?" he calls.


	15. Chester's Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!!!! Omg! So do y'all want smut or no smut? It's up to you. Also, I suck at writing fights and stuff, so sorrrryyy.

Eggsy followed the sound of JB's barking out into the garden. He weaved his way through the maze and saw the pug running around the corner. "JB!" Eggsy called, beginning to run after him. The garden around him seemed to get darker, the farther he was led.

"JB? JB?" Eggsy's anxiety began to rise. 

\--

Harry stood at the train station, waiting to purchase his ticket. He reached into his pocket for his wallet and felt something metallic. He pulled the object out and saw the medallion he gave Eggsy. How had it gotten in his pocket?

"Next!"

Harry looked up and then back down, remembering Eggsy.  _His_ Eggsy. He remembered Eggsy's smile and his laugh- "NEXT!" He ignored the woman at the toll booth and turned around.

He needed to find Eggsy.

\--

Eggsy was scared. He felt like he was being watched. He heard noises around him and he couldn't help but whip his head towards each noise. There was a bark and Eggsy looked to see JB.

"JB! Oh, fuck! You scared me shitless!" 

JB ran up to him, wagging his tail. Eggsy picked him up and held him closely.He takes a step to go back to the party, but the hedges were blocking the way he came in. "Wot the hell?"

A laugh came from behind him. Eggsy jumped and looked around. Green creature began flying around him, pulling his hair and taunting JB. "What the fuck! What the _fuck?!_ "

"Gary! How wonderful to see you again, my boy!"

Eggsy whipped his head, to see Chester standing underneath a large statue. "Who the fuck are you?" Eggsy yelled, feeling panicked. Chester shook his head and came out from the shadows, revealing his face. Eggsy felt himself freeze in fear before he was filled with rage. "Chester!"

"Chester!" the old man mocked. He starts to back Eggsy out of the garden and onto a bridge. "Eggsy." He smiled.

Eggsy began to see flashes.

"A curse."

"Yes. Rather deadly. Cast at a party, quite like this. Quite a lot _ice_ there too."

Ice began forming along the pavement, the green creatures began swarming around him. The laughed evilly as the stole his crown, tossing it back and forth. They tugged at his father's medallion and shamed it to the concrete. 

"No!"

"Did you really think that because you are given a fancy crown, that you will be Prince? You will never belong here. You're just a chav."

Eggsy growls and moves to come after Chester. Gazelle and Valentine watch from atop on of the statues. They looked at each other, feeling conflicted. No matter their feelings, they decided to sit the fight out and hope that in the end, they'd be okay.

Chester blocked Eggsy with ease, as his magic protected him, but soon Eggsy found a weak spot in the old man's barrier. Chester roared and forced Eggsy back. He flew back and landed on the ground. He sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth, "I ain't afraid of you."

Chester laughed darkly, "Well, you will be soon enough!"

Another blast of ice hit Eggsy in the chest, holding him to the ground. The bridge began to break and Eggsy struggled to keep himself on from sliding off/  "Say your prayers, _Your Majesty_. No one will save you now."

"You wanna bet?"

Chester turned around to the voice and saw a fist come towards his face. He landed on the ground with a shout. Eggsy felt a hand grip his wrist. He looked up to see Harry, pulling him up.

"Harry! If we get out of this, remind me to thank you-"

"You can thank me later."

Chester got up and felt his rage boil over, "How sweet. Together again, for the last time!" With those words, he flung Harry in to one of the statues. The statue, a Pegasus, began to move and stomp its hooves. Harry struggled to roll away with each stomp, soon the Pegasus knocked Harry in the head, causing him to go limp.

" _No!_ "

Chester was looking at Harry in amusement, but soon Eggsy began to fight again, fuelled by grief and rage. Eggsy began punching and kicking. JB even went to get a bite in, before Chester kicked him away.

A glowing tube fell from Chester's suit as he was knocked to the ground. It cracked and Chester cried out in pain. Eggsy caught on and went to step on it, causing it to crack. With each stomp, Chester yelled.

"This is for my Mother!"

_Stomp._

"This is for my Father!"

_Stomp._

 "And this? This is for Harry!"

He smashed his foot down one more time and the tube broke apart. Chester screamed in aginy, before he become dust. The Pegasus became inanimate again and somewhere in the garden, Valentine and Gazelle are hugging in their human forms, laughing hysterically.

Eggsy looked to Harry's still body and ran to him, landing on his knees. He lightly touched Harry's face, tears pricking his eyes, "'arry? Harry please."

He closed his eyes and trying to hold in his tears. Below him, Harry groaned and Eggsy looked up. "Harry!"

He landed on top of him, pulling him into a hug.

"Ow ow ow."

Eggsy let go, "Oh! Sorry, Haz." Harry shook his head and pulled Eggsy back in to a hug.

"I'm so sorry, my dear boy."

Eggsy shook his head vehemently, "No no, I'm sorry. I..." He didn't know what to say. He put a hand on Harry's cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss. All too quickly, he pulled away and looked at Harry shyly.

Harry beamed up at him and pulled him down into another kiss, touching his hair softly.

 


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away together.... and smut.

Eggsy's crown sat on Michelle's desk. She stared down at it, while Roxy read the note with Merlin. "They've eloped?" Roxy asked, disbelievingly. Merlin hummed, "It would appear so..."

They both looked up to The Queen, who made sure not to let her sadness show. "It seems my Eggsy's story is only just beginning." She looked out the window to see a ship begin to sail away. With a sad smile, she put the crown in one of her cabinets and locked the door.

\--

Harry and Eggsy stood on the deck of the ship, the stars above them glowing brighter as they got farther away from the city. Harry touched Eggsy's cheek and looked into his eyes, "Care for a dance, Your Majesty?"

Eggsy laughed and said in his most posh accent, "Why of course, Sir Hart." Harry took Eggsy's hand and pulled him close. The spun around and never stopped looking into each other's eyes. They laughed and as the music came to a stop, they leaned closer. Eggsy swallowed thickly and let Harry place a gentle kiss on his lips.

He pulled away, gave him another small peck and stepped back, blushing, "Y-you know, I ain't ever _really_ kissed anybody.."

Harry looked at him in shock, "Truly?" Eggsy rolled his eyes and averted his gaze, "Don't look so surprised, Haz."

The older man had the decency to look ashamed and blush, "I-I apologize, my dear. I just- I wouldn't have guessed with the way you even lightly kissed me." Eggsy looked up at him and fought down a smirk, "Really?" Harry laughed and nodded, stepping forward to caress his face, "I would very much like to test more of your... abilities. If you're amicable."

Eggsy breathed out, "Yes 'arry."

Harry led Eggsy up to their cabin and pulled him into a deep kiss. Eggsy made a little noise in the back of his throat, reaching up to touch Harry's neck. Harry gently guided Eggsy's mouth open. Eggsy hummed and let Harry flick his tongue across his.

Their breathing became heavy as they clutched onto each other, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. They broke apart, much to their displeasure, trying to catch their breathes. They looked into each other's eyes, as they panted.

"Good?" Eggsy asked breathlessly.

Harry nodded, crowding him against the wall, " _Very_ good, my dear boy."

Eggsy smiled and kissed Harry's chin and then moved along his jaw, letting his tongue glide over the skin every few kisses. Harry leaned his hands agains the was and allowed Eggsy access to his neck with a please hum.

" _Very good.._ "

Eggsy made a noise and pressed up against him, sucking gently on the skin available to him. Harry groaned and moved against the younger man. Eggsy pulled his mouth away and looked up at Harry, nervously.

"I want you ta 'ave me."

Harry looked down at him, lust burning hotter in his veins, "Are you sure?" Eggsy nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips, "I'm all yours, Harry.."

Harry groaned and led Eggsy to the bed, slowly removing each other's clothes, layer by layer. Soon they were both naked against the sheets, Harry hovering over him.

"Beautiful," he breathed out, before kissing Eggsy soundly. He let his fingers trail down Eggsy's toned stomach, feeling each muscle twitch at the light touch. Eggsy moaned and rolled up against him. Harry chuckled against his lips and pulled back a bit, "Impatient, aren't we?"

Eggsy only responded with another moan as Harry's cock rubbed again him.

Harry made a strangled noise and kissed him once more, before leaning over to grab the complimentary lotion from the nightstand. He leaned back on his knees and positioned Eggsy correctly. He put lotion on his fingers and circled one around Eggsy's puckered hole. He looked up and asked one last time, "Are you sure?"

Eggsy nodded vehemently, " _Yes, Harry._ "

Harry swallowed and nodded before, slowly opening him up. He moved his finger in and out, curling it just slightly, barely brushing Eggsy's prostate. 

"Oh bloody fuck, I knew you would be good at this!" Eggsy moaned, spreading his legs more. Harry hummed but never looked up from his task. Eggsy began to move his hips with Harry's finger when the initial discomfort wore off.

"More. Please." He gasped. Harry obliged and added another finger, spreading them gently. Eggsy keened happily and gripped the pillow underneath him for support. 

Soon, Harry had all the fingers in and Eggsy was begging, "Please, 'arry. Want you so bad!"

Harry was unable to stifle a moan and he pulled out his fingers a little too quickly, causing Eggsy to wince. Harry kissed his knee in apology as he stroked more lotion on himself. He lined himself up with Eggsy's hole and slowly pushed in.

Eggsy breathed as evenly as he could, trying to stay relaxed. Harry sunk in, bit by bit, biting his lip in order not to thrust in too quickly. Finally, he bottomed out, causing both of them to groan in unison.

They sat completely still for a few moments, before Eggsy rocked against him. Harry braced himself on either side of Eggsy's head and began to roll his hips.

"Oh yes,  _Harry!_ " Eggsy moaned, looking into the man's eyes. Harry growled and began to kiss him passionately. They thrust against each other for a while, and then Eggsy began to tense.

"O-oh, love you so much. Harry! Love you. Love you!" With that, he came between them, tightening around Harry, causing him to come shortly after. Harry barely managed to pull out before he crashed next to Eggsy, both panting hard.

Harry used a discarded shirt to clean them up for the time being and directly after, found Eggsy clinging to him tiredly, "Tha' was fuckin' fantastic." Harry smiled gently and kissed his forehead, "Yes it was."

Eggsy began to drift off quickly after settling against Harry's chest. Harry looked down at the man that he was going to travel the world with and smiled, "I love you, too, dear boy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. That's the end! Holy crap. I've never written so much in my life. I have a plan for an epilogue, but it really depends on if y'all want it. So comment if you want it! I'm so grateful for those of you who stuck with me, through the whole thing.


End file.
